A Strange Occurence
by mistressinwaiting
Summary: -In which, "Since you two are gay—" "WE ARE NOT!" "—Hinata-chan and I have decided to wing it!" "Huh?" "We're dating now." "WHAT?" Why in the world was this happening? The sky wasn't falling, so why?


-In which, "Since you two are gay—" "WE ARE _NOT_!" "—Hinata-chan and I have decided to wing it!" "_Huh_?" "We're dating now." "_WHAT_?" Why in the world was this happening? The sky wasn't falling, so _why_?

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, a new chapter! I actually thought of this one a long time ago, but I never got around to putting it up. And so here it is! It was supposed to have gone into my <em>It's Funny when <em>fanfic, but then I thought I wrote this a bit differently than all those comedy oneshots I had in there, so it became it's own story. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°<p>

❤❀~A Strange Occurence~❀❤

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

Naruto was snoozing away, sleeping into the afternoon. He had came back from a harsh mission just the other day and, needless to say, he was tired. _Very _tired. _Very_. And so, here he was just sleeping. Sleeping and dreaming about ramen. Ooh, _ramen…_

_"UZUMAKI! GET YOUR A** OUT HERE!_"

He fell out of his bed. At first, he had thought it was his imagination. And so he climbed back into his bed and started catching _zzz's_ again, but then…

"_UZUMAKI_!" _THUD, THUD, THUD!_

He fell out of his bed. _Again_. Who the hell was knocking on his door at _this_ hour? But then he looked at the clock and realized _Oh, right! Everyone _else_ is awake by this time._

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Hold your horses!" But when he opened the door, he was met with a Gentle Fist punch into the gut and fell backwards onto the floor. "WHAT THE HELL? _NEJI_! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"

"_You…_" The boy was absolutely fuming. Smoke was coming out of his ears. "_You_ did this." A finger was pointed at the blonde. "You made Hinata-sama… _You…_" He was so angry he couldn't even finish any of his sentences. "I'll _kill _you for that!" And he pounced.

"WAIT, NEJI! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I DID WRONG!" Naruto ran behind his bed. "PLEASE! SPARE ME, HUH?"

"_You… ARG_!_" _Did Neji just growl? "_Your fault_!" And was he _foaming at the mouth_? "Your fault, IT'S YOUR FAULT!" Insert Simba's roar here, and it was official: Neji had gone completely bonkers. And again, he pounced.

"OH, PLEASE! GOD! NO! WHAT DID I _DO_?"

And then the door opened.

"Oh, Kiba! Thank goodness! Help me! Neji's—um, _Kiba_?"

The dog-boy was also growling, eyes completely seeing red. "THIS IS ALL _YOUR_ FAULT!"

"WHAT?" And so instead of just one person, Naruto was running from two. "COME ON, YOU GUYS! JUST WHAT DID I DO?"

And then the door opened again.

"Oh, Shino! Please! _Help me_!"

But the bug-boy did nothing, just raised his hands.

"Um . . . _Shino_?"

"YOU'RE _DEAD_, NARUTO!" And suddenly, the whole entire apartment was filled with dangerous insects!

"_OH_, COME ON! YOU _CAN'T_ BE SERIOUS! I DON'T EVEN _KNOW_ WHAT I DID _WRONG_!"

✿｡.:**:.｡✿

"I wonder why Naruto's late."

"Hn. Kakashi must have rubbed off on him."

A puff of smoke. "Yo. _Oh_, where's Naruto?"

"That's what we're wondering, too, Kakashi-sensei."

"Odd. He's _always_ on time whenever we have a sparring session."

"Maybe he overslept." Oh, how right Sasuke was.

"Or maybe something happened to him." And oh, how right Sakura was, too.

"Hey . . . what's _that_?"

"What?"

"_That_." Kakashi pointed to a figure in the distance, walking towards them.

"You don't think that's Naruto, do you guys?" Sakura asked.

"Hn, can't be. The dobe's an idiot, but he's not _that_ big of an idiot."

But Sasuke spoke too soon because, in the distant, on crutches and wrapped up in bandages like a mummy, and coming their way was indeed their late teammate.

"Oh, god, that _is_ the dobe."

"_Naruto_!" Sakura ran to him, the other two following behind. "What happened?"

"Hemni mebma msmnno mhmhe mm mon nm mmhmmhm!"

Question marks floated over his teammates' heads. _What?_

"Oh, hold on." And Sakura took out a kunai and made a mouthhole for Naruto to talk through. "You were saying?"

"NEJI, KIBA, AND SHINO ATTACKED ME FOR NO REASON!"

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

. . . .

"WELL, SAY SOMETHING, YOU GUYS!"

"Wow, Naruto, what did you do to get them so angry this time?"

"Hn, dobe, I'm not getting revenge for you."

"Whoa, I never knew people would react to the news that badly."

"I DID _NOTHING_!" Naruto yelled. "I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I _DID_! THEY WOULDN'T TELL ME! AND—hey, wait a minute, Sakura-chan, what did you mean by _that_?"

Everyone glanced at the rosette know who was scratching her head and laughing awkwardly.

"Well, you see, funny thing about that is . . ."

"Sakura-chan!" There was a blur of dark blue, and Sakura was thrown into a tight hug.

"Oh, Hinata-chan!" And she pecked the girl on the cheek.

Now even BIGGER question marks floated over _her_ teammates' heads. _What just _happened?

"Um . . ." Naruto was baffled. "Sakura-chan?"

Kakashi didn't know what to say. "Care to explain, Sakura?"

"You . . . you didn't t-tell them yet, Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked.

"Tell us _what_ exactly?" Sasuke seethed.

"Oh, well, I wanted to tell you guys myself, but Naruto ended up being so late that I didn't have a chance." Sakura explained. "Anyway, here it is. Since you two"—she pointed at Naruto and Sasuke—"are gay—"

"WE ARE _NOT_!"

"—Hinata-chan and I have decided to wing it!"

"_Huh_?" What did she mean by _that_?

"Well, to put it bluntly, we're dating now."

"_WHAT_?" Why in the world was this happening? The sky wasn't falling, so _why_?

"Ooh," Kakashi said like a little child, watching the climax of his favorite show. "This is getting _JUICY_!"

"What—what? But _why_?" Naruto asked, whimpering like a puppy. "Why would you and Hinata-chan do this to me and the Teme?"

"_Che_, it's not _our_ faults half the whole world thinks the both of you are gay." Sakura told him.

"WE ARE NOT _GAY_!"

"N-Naruto-kun, S-Sasuke-kun, please d-don't get mad. But . . . we have b-both decided that you two are a lost cause, and we . . . we need to move on."

"YOU CAN MOVE ON TO OTHER _GUYS_, NOT EACH _OTHER_!"

"Really, you two, there's nothing wrong with two girls getting together."

"IF IT'S YOU TWO THEN, _YES_, THERE _IS_!"

"Hmp, if you can't accept then fine! Let's go, Hinata-chan!"

And the two girls left, leaving both Naruto and Sasuke shocked.

"_Wow_!" Kakashi said. "You both have turned a girl completely to girls—and not only that, but you managed to turn _both_ the heiress of the Hyuga clan _and_ the Hokage's apprentice into each other. That has got to be a world record. Tsunade's not going to be happy."

. . .

. . .

. . .

. . .

"Shut the Hell up."

✿°. ·∴终わる∴· .°✿

°∴✿° ·°✿∴° .·°∴°·. °∴✿°· °✿∴°

* * *

><p><strong>dOnE! lIkEd It?<strong>

**tHaNk YoU & ****pLeAsE rEvIeW!**


End file.
